No Strawberry Too Sweet
by XredbaronessX
Summary: Years after the manga takes place, Chika, Miu, Matsuri, and Ana are in high school and Nobue attends college..but nothing else has changed much, in fact things are just as ridiculous as always. Strawberry Marshmellow / Ichigo Mashimaro / Yuri / Shoujo-ai


This is another one of my more random projects. It's just a fun piece that I will update randomly when I've got writers block for one of my main pieces. It's a fun one, lots of randomness..I feel like I really captured Miu.

Anyway, this is based on Ichigo Marshimaro, a cute mildly shoujo-ai manga.

My story takes place several years after the manga, and the girls are all older, so some of the situations are less than innocent. Rated T for language and mild sexual themes.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

_Ito Chika – March 15th_

_It was a rather long day, I just sat down at my desk and rested my head against it for at least 12 minutes. I fear that high school is making me more and more lethargic like Onee-sama. How terrible, don't let me become like her._

Chika scratched her head and nibbled on her pen a bit. She grimaced at the thought of becoming like her older sister, but still marveled. She began writing again.

_She came home from school today, even though she is in the middle of the semester. I'm still amazed she even got into a college and wasn't kicked out before her second year, but somehow she's managed to attend for2 ½ semesters. Wow. Still hasn't kicked that smoking habit yet, even though she promised last time she came home._

Chika could smell the smoke from her sister's normally vacant room. Since she had gone off to college and was dorming, Chika had forgotten the scent. It was somewhat nostalgic; she sighed, if only it wasn't so unhealthy.

_Miu got sent to the office again today, she's such a trouble maker. This time she filled Yuki's sketchbook with obscene drawings of the principle. I wonder what she was thinking; does she want to be expelled? After all these years of her tricks, I'm beginning to wonder if she will ever grow up. Anyway, she got cleaning duty for the rest of the semester, but she doesn't start until tomorrow._

She glanced out the window at her neighbor's house. The girl next door was anything but sane, she loved to make messes and cause chaos. Most of the time she'd say things that had nothing to do with the conversation, just to get a reaction..but everyone wondered what was really going on in her head. As a child, her favorite pastime was playing tricks that never really made any sense, like pretending to be dead even after everyone knew she was still alive. She also claimed to be in love with Nobue, but no one ever really understood what that meant in Miu's mind. It was a very frightening place after all, and it only got scarier as she got older. Chika cringed; she could expect Miu to be climbing over any minute now, especially since Nobue was home. She groaned, deciding to keep writing but finish up quickly. It would be troublesome to try to hide her diary with Miu in the room.

_Ana wrote to me from England, she is enjoying her trip. We all miss her too much. She's working so hard to be a fine English lady, I just wish she didn't have to do it so far away. However, she said she will be returning soon, during summer recess and remaining here. I think she misses us too._

She smiled at the picture Ana sent with the letter. She looked so grown up in her western apparel, but Chika knew it was the same girl she'd grown up with. She admired her long blonde hair and how her face had slimmed. Chika touched her own face and wondered if she had changed much. Her hair had grown just below her shoulders, as long as Nobue's was before she cut and dyed it when she was the same age, she felt as if her face was just as pudgy as her sister's was too. She sighed.

_Matsuri will be happy to hear that Ana is on her way home. I was worried she would be lonely when Ana left, but then she skipped a grade and ended up in Miu and my class, so it was a nice surprise. It's nice to know her hard studying finally paid off, and still she's at the top of the class. Ana is receiving extra credits for studying abroad, so she will be in my class as well! Matsuri doesn't know yet, I can't wait to see her face. _

Chika heard a thudding sound outside and quickly shoved her diary into one of the drawers on the desk. She pulled out her homework and pretended to be working on it. No sooner than she opened her notebook, Miu appeared at the window. Miu slid it open and jumped inside but didn't say a word to Chika. She went straight through the room, opened the door, and walked across the hall to Nobue's room. She tried to go in but the door was locked, Nobue was as wise as ever. However, Miu began to pound on it nonchalantly and with a rather vacant expression. Chika felt agitated by her constant sense of privilege in the house, like it was her own. Chika stood up and followed her, pulling on her red ponytail when she got to her. "What do you think you're doing in my house?" asked Chika, a question she had asked thousands of times before but never got a precise answer for.

"Nobue is home." Replied Miu matter-of-factly, "Onee-chan, OPEN YOUR DOOR!" she yelled, pounding harder. Chika rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know if Nobue is in her room, and if she is, she probably doesn't want to see you right now." stated Chika.

"But I'm beautiful, why wouldn't she want to see me?" retorted Miu, vacantly.

"That has nothing to do with anything..I mean, she doesn't want visitors, don't change around my sentences like that." growled Chika.

"Oh well, she'll have to deal with it cause I'm here to see her. OPEN UP!" she shouted again.

"But she doesn-" started Chika, before Miu pushed her finger into her mouth and shut her up.

"Listen!" hissed Miu, Chika quickly pushed out her finger and began to spit on the floor.

"Why the hell did you put your dirty finger in my mouth!? You're supposed to put it on someone's lips to quiet them!" exclaimed Chika irritably.

"Well, It's mostly clean now, thanks." Whispered Miu, Chika began to argue until Miu lifted her finger again threateningly and pointed at her mouth. "..shut up." Chika covered her mouth quickly and glared at Miu. The listened to the door, nothing out of the ordinary was heard. They stood there quietly for two minutes or so, until Miu yawned, "This is boring, do you have pudding?"

"I thought we were listening for something!" yelled Chika. Why didn't Miu ever say things that made sense?

"I didn't hear anything, I just wanted you to be quiet." Admitted Miu, heading toward the Kitchen.

"Hey, wait a sec-" replied Chika, following her down the hall until she was stopped by a loud crashing in Nobue's room. She ran to the door and banged on it, "Sister, are you ok?"

"Yea..fine.." muttered a low female voice from within. There was a sound of shuffling and then a loud groaning sound, and finally the clicking of the doorknob. Nobue pulled open the door and glanced down at her little sister, a cigarette hanging from her lips.

"What's up?" she asked, as if she hadn't even hear Miu.

"Miu wanted to see you." Said Chika. Nobue's eyes widened, but her expression was still pretty aloof.

"Miu is here?" she asked, meaning she really hadn't heard the banging.

"Yea, are you deaf or something?" Chika questioned, amazed that she hadn't heard the banging.

"Haha, maybe. I was distracted" said Nobue.

Then Chika smelt it, malt, the stench that fit a middle-aged man rather than her sister. She looked at her sister's glazed over eyes and gasped. "Are you drunk?!" Nobue quickly covered her sister's mouth.

"No, I just had a few beers to relax." She glanced down the hall in the direction Miu went and then looked at Chika, "I'm not here, ok? I went to a study group or something.." Chika half-nodded and Nobue roughly patted her on the head and then closed the door. Chika heard it lock and groaned. She refused to be left alone with Miu.

"Ok," she said with a shrug, "But Matsuri will be pretty sad to hear that when she comes over to see you."

The door swung back open almost immediately, "Matsuri i-is coming over?!" exclaimed Nobue, breathing as is if she just ran a marathon to get to the door. Even her cigarette fell out of her mouth when Chika nodded

"Yep, you haven't seen her since she grew her hair out either, it's long and wavy, but still two toned. She looks like a sexy librarian." Taunted Chika.

"Shit! I smell! I need to take a shower!" exclaimed her older sister, darting to the bathroom.

Chika grinned slyly, shaking her head at her sister, "Too easy.." she laughed. She picked up the cigarette and dashed it in Nobue's ash tray. Nobue always had some unexplainable fascination with Matsuri, so she'd do just about anything when the younger girl was involved. Glancing around her sister's messy room, she realized the beating she would endure if Matsuri didn't show up. She grimaced, walked to her room, and picked up her cell phone to dial her friend's number.

"Hey Matsuri-chan, I was wondering if you could come over and help me with some homework today. I'm really stuck on this new Calc stuff." She claimed, pretending to sound genuinely concerned for her grades. She smiled again as she listened to the other girls sweet response, Matsuri was always the type to help a friend in need. Suddenly, Chika felt rather guilty. She wasn't used to manipulating people like Miu. "Ok, so come by whenever..huh? Yea, 30 minutes is great! And you can have dinner here as a thank you. I'll make you some sweets and everything! Thanks a lot! See you soon, bye!" Chika hung up the phone and sighed with relief.

"huo wus thab?" asked Miu from the doorway, a spoon in her mouth making her speech nearly incomprehensible. Unfortunately, Chika had spent enough time with her neighbor over the years to understand her.

"That was Matsuri, she's coming over." Replied Chika, she looked at the spoon and then the container in Miu's hands. "Is that my pudding?!" she yelled.

Miu ignored the pudding question, took the spoon from her mouth, and looked at Chika angrily, "Matsuri? That little princess with two-toned hair and an inhuman IQ?"

"Yea, don't pretend like you don't know her..you've known her for years, idiot. If you don't like it, go home! It's my house, I can have whoever I want over…She's the one I actually INVITED ." said Chika, "Plus, you used to at least be able to get along with her. I don't know what your problem is."

"That was before she skipped a grade and stole everyone's attention!" cried Miu overdramatically.

"Or is it cause Nobue likes her better than you? And she's a lot cuter now that she's grown her hair out." asked Chika, Miu felt a stabbing sensation in her chest.

"…Fine, she can come over…I'm not sharing any of my pudding with you though." Retorted Miu, turning her back on the other girl.

"BUT IT'S MY PUDDING!" replied Chika, tackling Miu. To an outsider, it would seem that Miu and Chika were being cruel to each other, or that perhaps they were enemies. The truth, however, is that they are best friends. A unique pair, able to fight constantly but still hang out every day. Miu stopped wrestling with Chika and dropped the pudding.

"I smell something…" she declared, sniffing the air. Chika was used to Miu doing weird things so she really didn't pay much attention. She picked up the container to find it empty and glared at Miu. She went to throw it out. Miu walked around the room, sniffing the rug, the walls, the furniture, everything else as if she were some dog. She stopped at the door. "I smell her, it's Nobue!" she shrieked. She ran towards the bathroom and burst through the door before Chika could stop her. "ONEE-CHAN!!!" she yelled, sprinting into the bathroom. She spotted the unsuspecting naked girl rinsing off and pounced on her. She hugged her tightly, rubbing all over her naked body and digging her face between the older girl's breasts. "I'VE MISSED YOU!" Chika got to the door, but decided it was best for her own safety to stay outside.

Nobue quickly shoved her off, "What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted furiously, grabbing a towel and covering herself up.

Suddenly Miu was half-naked and still stripping, "Let's bathe together!" Before she could react, Miu hugged Nobue tightly so their chests touched and nuzzled against her so her breath reached the older girl's bare neck, "…Be gentle." She whispered.

"WHA- DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! GO HOME!" yelled Nobue as she pushed her away again, accidentally grazing the younger girl's chest in the process.

"Onee-chan! You're so forceful!" she exclaimed, playing innocent with tears in her eyes, like some sort of victim all of the sudden.

"YOU'RE THE FORCEFUL ONE!" argued Nobue.

"But you touched my chest!" Miu accused, still acting childlike.

"There's nothing to touch, you're as flat chested as ever!" snapped Nobue. Miu gasped.

"Onee-chaaaan, you're so cruel!" she cried, hiding her face in a towel. Nobue did not know what to do; she stood awkwardly, her anger turning to guilt.

"….ah, I'm sorry Miu-chan, I didn't mean it." She mumbled, kneeling down and touching Miu's shoulder. "C'mon, don't cry." Miu looked up at her with a devious smirk. Her face moved quickly. Her lips found the older girl's and she kissed her, swiftly wrapping her arms around Nobue's neck and pulling her down ontop of her, so her back was on the bathroom floor. Chika heard the crashing sound and couldn't wait any longer, afraid they were going to kill each other. She was shocked at what she discovered; Nobue, naked and looking quite at fault, crouched over an equally nude Miu whose face was blushing like some bride. She screamed. Nobue leapt off Miu and grabbed her towel again, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Now no man will ever marry me…" whispered Miu, her face entirely reddened. Playing innocent again.

Nobue wiped off her lips frantically as if she had kissed some diseased rodent, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ALL YOU!" she yelled, spiting a bit, "Chika, yah gotta believe me."

The younger girl just stared at her sister, "I always knew you were a lecher.." She looked like some sort of disappointed adult that really didn't expect better but pretended like it anyway. She grabbed Miu's arm and helped her up.

"Will you make an honest women of me Onee-chan? You have to take responsibility for your actions." Said Miu.

Nobue just glowered at her, "Go. Home."

"Sister, you're like a dirty old perverted man." Said Chika, "Wait till I tell Matsuri." Nobue was floored. Chika hastily collected her friend's clothing and pulled her out of the bathroom. Of course, Chika knew how Miu was and didn't really believe her sister did anything, but she thought it would be funny to see her try to dig herself out of such a mess. It was fun to tease her sometimes. Nobue stood alone in the bathroom, clutching her towel in shock.

Miu put her clothing back on as if nothing had happened and was suddenly in front of the TV watching some game show. Chika walked into the bedroom with some freshly baked sweets, "I'm going to do some homework until Matsuri gets here." Miu nodded distractedly, completely absorbed by the TV. A minute or two later the door bell rang. Miu shot up and ran to it before Chika knew what happened. She pulled the door open to see Matsuri standing outside.

"We don't want you here." She said bluntly.

"b-but Chika c-called me." Matsuri stuttered. Miu slammed the door shut. Matsuri stood outside awkwardly, she felt like she wanted to cry. She'd always been prone to tears after all. There was a loud thudding sound and the door was pulled open. Chika stood in front of Matsuri with a big smile while Miu laid face down on the ground.

"Thanks for coming Matsuri-chan, don't mind the idiot." Said Chika warmly.

"Thanks for inviting me, Chika-chan." Replied Matsuri meekly.

"No, thank you for coming on such short notice." She said, grinning still. Miu stood up with a blank expression. She reached for the door but Chika caught it before she could slam it in Matsuri's face again. Chika hit Miu over the head and then turned back to Matsuri, "Please come in." Matsuri hesitantly entered the home, stepping over Miu's body.

"Are you ready to do your homework?" asked Matsuri, never one to procrastinate.

"Oh yea," lied Chika, "I made you some sweets though; we should eat them while they're fresh." Suddenly Miu was at her side, clinging to her.

"I love you." She said with a serious expression, "Be my wife."

Chika glared at her, "You can't have any. Go home already."

"We're married, you have to feed me. It's your wifely duty." Replied Miu, "Otherwise, you're a failure as a spouse."

"You're disturbed, we aren't married!" yelled Chika, shoving Miu out of the way. She grabbed Matsuri by the hand a pulled her up the stairs with her room. Miu followed behind moping. They reached Chika's room and went inside. Chika slammed the door shut and locked it before Miu could enter the room. Matsuri and Chika went to that table. "Won't you have a cookie?" asked Chika, pushing the plate of baked goods towards her. The younger girl nodded but unzipped her backpack, pulling out her notebook and some papers.

"We should really work on your math. Your grades are important, Chika-chan." Advised Matsuri, adjusting her glasses and opening the book. "Can I look at your homework?"

"Yea..sure, have a cookie first though." Offered Chika, "I wonder where Miu went.." She didn't really care, but the thought of Miu wandering around her house unattended made her feel nervous. She went and unlocked the door, then looked around the hallway, Miu was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden there was a loud crashing sound from within the room and Matsuri screamed. Miu had somehow fallen as she tried to crawl through the window. She got up and her head was bleeding.

Matsuri ran to her side with tearful eyes, "Miu, are you ok?" she asked with an anxious expression. Miu, who seemed perfectly fine until Matsuri spoke, fell into the younger girl dramatically. Her face was pressed into her chest and Matsuri struggled to hold her up. She knelt to the ground with Miu's head in her lap. "Oh no! She must have a concussion."

"She's faking." Muttered Chika, crossing her arms.

"No, she's really out cold Chika-chan." Replied Matsuri, still tearful as she poked Miu's face. Miu was unresponsive, "What do we do?"

"She does this all the time." Groaned Chika, "Just leave her, come eat a cookie. She'll get bored." Chika went to her desk and got her notebook, then returned to the table in the center of the room. Matsuri, however, did not budge.

"Oh dear, she's really hurt." Worried Matsuri, dabbing Miu's head with a tissue.

"No she's not." Chika retorted, biting a cookie, "She's fine. I swear it. Did you get to question 21 yet?" Matsuri didn't respond, she was too focused on Miu.

"Miu, you need to wake up.." she cried.

"Ugh. Fine, let me check her." Said Chika, giving up and crossing the room to Matsuri. She knelt down and lightly tapped Miu's face. Miu laid unconscious, even as Chika's tapping got harder. She slapped her, leaving a read mark on the girl's cheek. Still nothing. "That's weird…" she muttered.

"I told you..she's dead!" cried Matsuri.

"No, no, she's fine!" argued Chika, '_she better be fine.' _She lifted Miu's eyelids only to see that her eyes had rolled back in her head. "oh..shit." Now Chika was uneasy. She pulled Miu out of Matsuri's lap, slapping her again. "Hey, WAKE UP!" she yelled nervously. No response, "MIU! STOP THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Stop hitting her Chika-chan!" sobbed Matsuri.

"She's faking, ok? I know she's faking.." insisted Chika, though the tears in her eyes said otherwise. Miu wasn't moving, Chika couldn't even hear her breathe. "..Matsuri, stay here, I'm gonna go get Nobue." Chika ran out of the room to retrieve her older sister. Less than a minute later she returned, Nobue in tow. The older girl was only wrapped in a towel and her hair was still wet from the bath. She went immediately to Miu.

"Geez, I knew you'd kill her someday." Said Nobue, gently lifting the unconscious girl up. "Meh..not much of a loss anyway." Nobue was joking, she could tell that Miu was still alive and perhaps just knocked out. "..but Fuck..her head's bleeding, and why's her face all red?" Matsuri whimpered.

"I didn't kill her! She fell through the window and hit her head. It wasn't my fault." Replied Chika defensively.

"But you locked the door!" cried Matsuri. Nobue's heart raced watching the youngest girl cry, just as it did when Matsuri was only 11. She left Miu and immediately went to Matsuri with her arms outstretched. But as she stepped away, her towel was pulled off. She stood completely nude in front of Matsuri, who blushed furiously and hid her innocent eyes behind her hands. Nobue cursed and turned to retrieve her towel quickly, only to find Miu sitting up, perfectly fine with the towel in her grasp.

"Oh..how'd this get here?" she said with a smirk. Nobue angrily tried to snatch it away but Miu pulled it just out of reach. Chika couldn't help but be impressed by how much better Miu was getting at playing dead, and she hated herself for it. "Onee-san, you're so indecent! You're just like a dirty old man, flashing all of us innocent high school girls! Should I tell Matsuri what you did in the bathroom?"

"You're hardly innocent! And you wouldn't dare. Just cause I'm naked doesn't mean I won't beat the shit out of you." Growled Nobue, demanding the towel be surrendered. Miu just laughed and rolled around on the bed. Nobue pounced her, grabbing at the towel and wrestling Miu. The reckless girl laughed and called Nobue a 'pervert' among other things, and somehow ended up with a bloody nose even though Nobue never once hit her face. She hid the towel down her shirt but Nobue didn't hesitate to reach for it, only giving Miu more incentive to keep calling her names and hiding the towel in other places. Chika watched with a vacant expression. She walked over to the desk and pulled out her diary, sat down and began to write.

_Ito Chika – March 15__th__-cont._

_I'm beginning to wonder what type of person I must have been in my former life. I think I was truly evil, otherwise, I wouldn't be punished like this…_

Amongst the screaming, fighting, and various obscenities, she was able to put the diary away in a safe place. She went to the table where Matsuri had gone to hide, and grabbed a cookie. "Yup.." she grumbled, biting the cookie, "this is my hell."

* * *

ahaha, well there you have it! My first installation of _No Strawberry Too Sweet_! Did you like it? I'm thinking of keeping the Diary Entry thing in it, and each chapter is from a different character's perspective, more or less. Is this project worth my time? Please Review!


End file.
